Components that are formed by casting, additive manufacturing, and the like may include internal cavities that, as-formed, have a higher surface roughness than is desired. A technique known as Abrasive Flow Machining (“AFM”) can be used to polish the cavity surfaces. AFM typically involves pressurizing a paste-like abrasive media to flow through the cavity. The paste includes a high volume of abrasive particles that abrade the cavity surfaces and thus reduce roughness.